Secrets
by BBVixenXoXo
Summary: Sakura lives in her car. Nobody knows about her home life or lack there of, just when she thinks she's alone in the world her knight in shining armor comes to rescue her from bounty hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuYu Hakusho... although I like to pretend I do...

* * *

Sakura mopped the floors, and cleaned the gunk off from under the table. She scrubbed the bathrooms and she gave the counter a once over. She pulled her keys from behind the bar and put on her coat. She tucked her long black hair into the back of her coat, and turned off the downstairs lights. 

Sakura was working her third shift straight at the diner. She was the last one left in the whole place, the boss always made her stay late. The moon was just peaking through the blinds. Customers proceeded to knock on the door, despite the vividly colored "closed" sign. She rolled her hazel eyes. People these days, its like they all forgot how to read. She walked up towards the door to tell them to get lost, but she hesitated. These peticular customers were two boys. They looked tough and she could tell they were pretty drunk. She decided to wait until they left before opening the door, she didn't want to get jumped or raped, but the two boysjust kept knocking. In any other diner she would have called the police... but they would never show up in time anyway, they were worthless in this niehborhood...that's why she had to get out, and soon.

Knock.Knock. "please let us in pretty lady" said the uglier of the two

"we just need to make a phone call, our car isn't working" said the cuter one

With a sigh Sakura decided she should let them in, she could sympathize with thier situation. Her car had broken down too many times to count. She twisted the metal lock and let them in. One of them was tall with orange hair and an ugly face,really ugly,the kind of face only a mother could love. The other was shorter but with black hair and brown eyes, he was cute but definetly not her type. She led them behind the bar to where the phone was. The cuter one used the phone, while the the ugly one hovered over him.

"hello?" said a voice on the other end of the reciever

"HEY! How are you...listen we need a ride.." said the cute one

"Yusuke? Why do you need a ride... and where are you?" asked the voice

"Me and Kuwabara got into an accident and umm...yeah..and..wooh thats all I remember!" said Yusuke

"where are you?" asked the voice

"I don't know..in some diner" said Yusuke

"then how am I supposed to get you? Why don't you think for a minute, then call me back" said the voice

"HEY! WAIT, DON'T HANG UP! SERIOUSLY MAN, COME ON" said Yusuke

"I'm still here, will you stop shouting?" asked the voice

"yeah, whatever, anyway...there is this lady here, she could probably tell you where we are!" said Yusuke

"Okay" said the voice

Yusuke handed her the phone. Sakura felt as if they had stretched their favor..but she would talk to this person if it would get her home faster.

"yes" she said into the reciever

"Can you tell me the address of your diner?" asked the voice

"um yes, 132-78 on Main street next to the giant beer billboard and in front of the closed down strip club" said Sakura

"thankyou and sorry for the trouble" said the voice

" your welcome" said Sakura even though she didn't mean it.

"I'll be there soon" the voice said in a way that gave Sakura goosebumps

She hung up the phone and turned to the two boys.

"I guess he's coming then, so you guys can go on and wait outside" said Sakura

"hey its cold out there" said Yusuke

"well talk to someone else about it.. I've got school in the morning" said Sakura

"so do we" said Yusuke

"well cry me a river" said Sakura

"Hey give me the keys, I'll lock up for you and bring you the keys tomorrow morning" said Yusuke

"there is no way!" said Sakura

"then I guess you'll have to wait with us then" said Yusuke

"you little- " started Sakura

"oh come on, relax whats a few minutes between friends?" asked Yusuke Sarcastically

"excuse me!" exclaimed Sakura

"your too cute tobe this mean" said Yusuke

"I said leave!" said Sakura

"come on, when our ride gets here we'll leave...if it takes more than half and hour we'll wait outside" said Yusuke

"well, half an hour does seem like a long time to wait in that cold, so I guess sleep can wait" said Sakura

"thankyou" said Yusuke

* * *

About twenty minutes later a red car pulled up in front of the diner, and a figure got out of it. It was dark and all Sakura could see was his slim figure walking toward the diner until he was in front of the door. If the other boy was cute than he was breathtakingly handsome. He had long red hair and bright green eyes. He knocked on the door and Sakura realized she had been staring. She opened the door to let him and he stretched his hand to greet her almost immedietly.

"hello, I'm Suiichi" He said shaking her hand

"uh, hello... nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand.

Despite the cold outside his hand was surprisingly warm. The kind of warm that spread from your fingers to your face and makes you blush. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. But he seemed not to notice it, or rather he ignored it.

"come on let's go you guys" he said to his friends

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out the door and into his car. Yusuke clambored into the passenger's side while Kuwabara stumbled into the back seat.

"It really was nice to meet you" Suiichi said smiling

"same here, bye" said Sakura

HONK! HONK! "come on Kurama we are burning moonlight" said Yusuke

"Kurama?" Sakura asked

"nickname" He said walking to his car.


	2. really into multiple names

* * *

"so thats all he said?" asked Ai

"yeah, he just said -nickname- and walked off into the moonlight" said Sakura

"are you kidding me, this kind of thing only happens in romance novels" said Kai

"and in my life" said Anne

"oh get over yourself" said Kai

Ai had been dating a boy named Raiyu since she was in kindergarten. He always bought her flowers and kissed her whenever he saw her. They were the schools "it" couple.

"just because you aren't as lucky as me, you want me to be angry at life like you...but I have a man and I love him" said Ai

"I don't need a man to complete me, I AM WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR!" exclaimed

"good, cuz you'll probably never get a man with that outfit" said Ai

Kai was wearing a black miniskirt, with purple tights and a black T-shirt. It would look wierd on some people, but Kai actually pulled it off. Her dark clothes excentuated her bright blue eyes, and her pink cheeks. Her short brown hair crowned her face like a halo.

"well I'll see you guys later than, I got to get to work" said Sakura

"work, work, work is that all you do?" asked Ai

"leave her alone, not everyone is blessed with rich parents like you" said Kai

"thanks Kai" said Sakura putting on her coat.

She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and let it hand right above her lower back. She loved her hair...It reminded her of her mothers...

"hey Sakura! Snap out of it...you almost forgot your gloves" said Ai

"oh" said Sakura getting her gloves.

Sakura glared at herself in Ai's mirror. She puckered her full lips and applied lip gloss, she would be ready the next time she saw the red-haired cutie.

* * *

Sakura scrubbed the gunk from the table tops. Why did people always confuse tables for napkins? One of these days she was going to wrap those tables in seran wrap. That wouldn't solve the problem though. They would only just mess up the chairs or the floors, and thats more seran wrap than she can afford.

"hey its you" said a familar voice

Sakura looked up.

"Yusuke?" asked Sakura

"hey, you know my name?" asked Yusuke

" yeah, I eavesdropped on your conversation over the phone" said Sakura

"well that wasn't very polite" said Yusuke

"why are you here?" asked Sakura

"I think I left my house keys here, I had to stay at Kur- Suiichi's house last night" said Yusuke

"why didn't your parents let you in?" asked Sakura

"parent. And she was to drunk to move" said Yusuke

"hey, I can sympatize" said Sakura

HONK!HONK!

"Urameshi, hop to it!" shouted Kuwabara from the backseat of Suiichi's black car.

"Urameshi?" asked Sakura

"last name" said Yusuke

"wow, you boys are really into multiple names...huh?" asked Sakura

"guess you could say that" said Yusuke walking to the car.

As Yusuke walked away, Sakura couldn't help but wave to Suiichi. He was in the car looking in the rear-view mirror, so he saw her enough to wave back. She couldn't help but blush furiuosly. So much for being prepared.

Sakura cut her work day short that day because her car was parked in a no parking zone and the police always patroled at 5 to make sure nobody was parked there. She crossed the street to go up a side alley that led to a parking lot. This parking lot was always full no matter rain, shine, holiday or schoolday. So Sakura had to park behind the old bank. This bank had been burned down by an arsonist 10 years ago, but it was never rebuilt and nobody is alowed to park near it.

Sakura got into her car and starrted her engine.

CRINK! CRINK!

"oh no" said Sakura to herself

CRINK!CRINK!CRINK!VROOOOOOOOM!

"yes!" exclaimed Sakura as she put her car in the drive position.

She drove down the street for a couple of miles to a gas station, where she filled her car up premium gas. It was her most prized possesion after all. She decided to pick up a milkway too, and by the time she returned to her car, a black one was parked behind it and a familur figure was pumping gas into it.

"hello" said Suiichi

"hey, I didn't think you lived around here" said Sakura

"I don't, we had buisness here" said Suiichi

"we?" asked Sakura

Suiichi pointed to his car. Inside of it Kuwabara was sleeping in the back seat and Yusuke was listening to some radio station.

"so see you around then?" asked Sakura

"I guess" said Suiichi smiling

Sakura put her car in drive and sped off to her spot. Her spot was a cliff just outside of town, where you could see the stars perfectly. Nobody knows about this place but her. She parkes the car and goes to sleep, she would need rest, she had a big exam tomorrow.

* * *


	3. Memories

_

* * *

I decided I would walk through the halls a little before I left from "home". It was one of those days when both of your best friends are absent and you have stroll through classes like some kind of wierd loner. The thing was that whenever Ai was around, everyone was around. Ai would never feel lonely if Kai and I were absent on the same day. That was because Ai was the popular and superfical one of our trio. Kai was the opinonated and liberal one and I guess I evened them out. I was nothing._

_I remember when we were all in the 6th grade. That was before Ai and Kai ever spoke to me. Back then nobody would. My clothes smelled funny and I almost always had a cold, which came with a runny nose which wasn't the best tool for friend making. I didn't talk back then either. I just nodded or whatever when the teachers called on me...no matter what they asked. Everyone thought I was a cerial killer, that didn't help for friend making either. _

_I would get bullied everyday, by Jello Mellow. She was thirteen years old and in the sixth grade, she weighed at least 250 pounds and she was at least five feet eleven inches. So I never argued with her when she called me names. Sticks and stones right? Oh I wish it were that simple. I wish that people used words only and didn't have to use fists. I wish countries, societeis, races and faiths could interact without war. That's just not how the world is. Maybe it will be one day, but it isnt now, and it wasn't in the sixth grade._

_One time she punched me so hard that I didn't even feel the concrete touch my back. Just the sirens a couple seconds later. The faces swirled inside the ambulence and they asked me my parents number. I don't remember what I said. The next day I woke up in the hospital. It was my twelfth birthday. I layed there on the bed and I thought about my parents and then I thought about the people I lived with. I only really thought like this when I was alone in my room under the covers on my bed. I thought about how my real dad would never try to touch me like my foster father did. I thought about how my mother would worry when I scratched my knee and how my mother was probably worrying now from wherever she was. _

_I've never let my foster father get "intimate" with me. I always knew that would be wrong and I would rather die then let it happen. So that is why he beat me. Every night he would come into my room and I would yell and fret and he would slap me hard. I would lose privilages too, like showering but I was always fed, he didn't want me getting too skinny. Sometimes when I screamed too loud by accident he would punch me close fisted right in the gut. He never hit me closed fisted on my face, he didn't want to make me ugly. I guess that made sense._

_I decided I didn't want to go back. Not to school and especially not home. So I left. I just walked out of the hospital. Hospital robe and all. I must have looked like some sort of ecaped mental patient because no Taxi would stop to pick me up.

* * *

_

Sakura strolled into the diner and put her apron on. She hung her coat and put away her keys. SHe was so entranced by her routine that she was surprised when she looked to take the order of the person in front of the counter.

"Suiichi?" asked Sakura

"hello" said Suiichi

"why are you here?" asked Sakura

"to eat, I suposed thats what people did at diners" saud Suiichi

"why this diner?" asked Sakura

"why not this diner?" asked Suiichi

"you don't even live around here" said Sakura

"and neither do you" said Suiichi

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"excuse me?" asked Sakura

"forget it, I'd like the special to go" said Suiichi

"right away" said Sakura

_After Suiichi left,I sat and thought about Kaijin duringmy lunch break. He wasmy first friend and he had red hair and green eyes like Suiichi (maybe thats why she is so attracted to him?). We met in the third grade. Kaijin was always happy, and he askedme to marry himalmost every other week.Isaid yes every time to be nice. Kaijin was the kind of friend who always gaveme a taste of his sandwich before he bit it. He was so funny too, and he had a new joke every day, not that nasty ones that all the other boys told me but real slap your knee funny ones. Then one day his mom found him face down in the bath tub with both his wrists slit. Later they found like twelve different drugs in his body, Including Weed, Acid, Crack, Angel dust, Pheties, and even some prescription drugs. Go figure._


	4. the moon the sun and my diary

_

* * *

Dear Diary: 12/22_

_You know that time when it isnt morning yet, but night is gone. That's what time it is now. Its so peaceful, not even the sun is awake...and the moon's gone to sleep. So I'm here alone. They should work out thier schedules better, the sun and the moon I mean. I wish I could talk to them. Then I wouldn't have to write in a diary. If I could talk to the Moon and the Sun. Anyway, I treid to apply for a cellphone today...but you need an adult to get a plan. I don't see why. I mean to get a job all you need is a parent's signature, you can even enroll yourself into highschool on the interent (thanks to the public library) so why is it that I need an actual adult just to get a freaking phone. Eventualy my friends are going to want to call me. I've been telling them that I can't use the phone because my parents are always on the internet, but how long are they going to believe that? Maybe I'll try another company. I could get prepaid, you don't need good credit for that ...so why would you need a parent?_

_That boy came back to the DIner the other day. He reminds me so much of Kaijin. He has that look in his eyes too. That happy look that Kaijin always had. But here is the thing... there is something behind that happy, just like Kaijin had. That's what made me feel so guilty. Because I always knew...but I was afraid to lose my only friend...but I ended up losing him anyway. I didn't even cry when he died. I didn't even go to the funeral. I couldn't look his parents in the eye, especially not his father. I knew that too. Even before they found the suicide note I knew. I always knew, its like I could feel it and I never said anything. I should have told the teacher as soon as I saw the bruses. But then I thought, hey I have bruises too. I should have called the police when I saw him crying behind the junglegym, but then I thought everybody cries sometimes. I should have said something. Because I knew, so I am responsible. And because I never said anything my foster father is probably hurting some other llitte girl..who isn't as strong as I was. So I am responsible, I'm just not as brave as Kaijin. _

_love always, _

_me_

_Dear Diary: 12/23_

_Christmas break starts today. I am so exited, I have been invited to 3 different parties! And hopefully I'll be able to go to all three. LIfe is great sometimes. On the down side Suiichi, (or should I call him Kurama?) came in today and I missed him! On the upside my boss said he was looking for me. On the downside I did get a lecture on personal visits. I've got a reason to look forward to work now. He is just too cute, he has the perfect face.This guy even has the perfect body..slim and tall.I wonder if he writes about me in his diary or Journal. He should! I mean he did come to visit just me at the diner right! Maybe he'll come in tomorrow again. That would be just perfect! If he does then I'll strike up a conversation. Who cares what my boss says? _

_Love always,_

_me.

* * *

Sakura was walking toAi's housewhen somebody tapped on her on her shoulder._

"oh hey Raiyu" said Sakura

"just giving you a heads up...go through the back, she's in trouble with her folks" said Raiyu

"thankyou" said Sakura

As soon as she was up in Ai's room. Ai was bawling about some mistake she had made, how sorry she was blah, blah,blah. Thank goodness for work or she would never have gotten out of there.

She stopped by the grocery store, chatted with some friends she met there and headed off to work. She worked a seven hour shift and she finally caught Suiichi and she flashed her winning smile a couple of times (then her boss yelled at her about personal time and work time) So she had to get back to work.

She finally got "home" around eleven and opened her backpack and...

"AHHH MY DIARY IS GONE"

* * *


	5. perfect plan

**Last time:**

She finally got "home" around eleven and opened her backpack and...

"AHHH MY DIARY IS GONE"

* * *

Sakura was at work flipping burgersfuriously, she couldn't look any of her co-workersin the eye. Her boss had yelled at her seven times already for spilling trays, but Sakura couldn't help it. Anyone of those customers could be sitting on her secret. Her boss finally decided to put her on kitchen duty, Sakura was glad for the excuse to keep her head down. But every once in a while people would ask her questions that she had too answer. She spent the whole day in constant fear 

"Sakura diidn't your shift end yet?" asked Talli her co-worker

"oh yeah," said Sakura taking of her apron

"is something wrong?" asked Talli

"no, of course not" said Sakura rushing out the door

"are you sure, because you can talk to me" said Talli

"I'm sure" said Sakura

Sakura had just turned the corner of the block when she ran straight into someone.

"oh, sorry" said Sakura still looking down

"hey Sakura" said Suiichi

"Suiichi? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura nervously

"oh, I came to return your diary" said Suiichi holding a blue book in his hand

Sakura's nervousness turned to pure terror.

"don't worry, I only read the first page...sorry but I needed to know who it belonged to" said Suiichi

"only the first page, you swear?" asked Sakura

"I swear, and I didn't even read it...I skimmed to find a name" said Suiichi

"well, thankyou" said Sakura

"it's really no problem" said Suiichi

"I have to admit I was worried" said Sakura

"yeah, I could tell by your face when I told you I found it" said Suiichi

"well I was worried" said Sakura

"you said that already" said Suiichi

"oh, sorry" said Sakura blushing

"hey, can I pick you up tomorrow around 8?" asked Suiichi

"um, why?" asked Sakura confused

"a date" said Suiichi

"with me?" asked Sakura

"yes, thats why I asked you" said Suiichi grinning

"um, yeah sure" said Sakura

"well, what's your address?" asked Suiichi

"um, pick me up at the diner okay" said Sakura

"can I have your number then?" asked Suiichi

"um give me yours, I have a new cell and I can't get incoming calls for a couple more days" said Sakura

"um okay do you have a pen?" asked Suiichi

"no I'll just program it in my cell" said Sakura

"okay its 5-555-555-5555" said Suiichi

"okay see you tomorrow" said Sakura

* * *

"and then he asked me out on a date!" exclaimed Sakura

"oh my gosh, that is so romantic" said Ai

"so what are you gonna wear?" asked Kai

"I don't know" said Sakura

"what are you gonna say?" asked Kai

"I don't know!" exclaimed Sakura

"well what are you going to do? You can't show up naked blabbering on about the menu" said Ai

"your right! I'm a mess" said Sakura

"have no fear Kai is here!" exclaimed Kai

"what do you mean?" asked Sakura

"I shall accompany you, as to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself" said Kai

"well I don't think he'll believe your my siamese twin, so I don't get how that will work" said Sakura

"just call him and tell him to bring a friend so we can double date" said Kai

"I don't know" said Sakura

"oh come on, a good way to know how a boy really is, is to see how is with his friends" said Kai

"I guess your right" said Sakura

"of course I'm right" said Kai

"that it's settled all problems solved" said Ai

"I guess" said Sakura

* * *


	6. horror movies scare me

a/n: I keep switching from Kurama to Suiichi, so I made a rule for me to follow. The narator calls him Kurama and Sakura calls him Suiichi for now.

"I can't believe this, I am going on a date with some ningen girl!" said Hiei

Kurama sighed. It had been quite a task to get Hiei to agree to his terms. The solution involved alot of "sweet snow" and a promise to never interupt Hiei when he was fighting with Kuwabara. It had been an even greater task to convince Hiei to wear jeans, because Kurama assumed it wouldn't have been proper for him to wear a leather jacket and a kantana.

"well, if Koenma has been well informed those girls may not be human" said Kurama

"hn, I don't see why it has to be me" said Hiei

"hey, It dosen't have to be you..but it is. We got off lucky that Sakura invited Kai" said Kurama

"what would you have done if she hadn't?" asked Hiei

"well, for starters..you would be in the bushes outside of Kai's house instead of in my mercedes right now" said Kurama

"hn" said Hiei

"we have to protect them for the next couple of nights until we find those bounty hunters" said Kurama

"hn, I still don't see why it has to be me" said Hiei

"because Yusuke is on a date with Kieko and I don't want Kuwabara in my car" said Kurama

"so how long is this hell going to last?" asked Hiei

"we have to find away to keep them safe until dawn, since the bounty hunters cant work in the day" said Kurama

"dawn? and how do you plan to manage that?" asked Hiei

"I don't know yet, but here's the diner she works at" said Kurama

"did you find out any information when you took her diary?" asked Hiei

"no, I took it just so I could have a reason to come back" said Kurama

"so you didn't search it for anything that could be useful to us?" asked Hiei

"no, it is her private diary and that would be wrong" said Kurama

"your honesty disgusts me" said Hiei

Kurama parked the car and convinced Hiei to step out of it with him. They hadn't even touched the door before Sakura and Kai came out. They were both dressed casually in jeans. Kurama opened the back door for the girls, and got into the driver's side as Hiei slid into the passenger's seat.

"so where are we going?" asked Sakura

"movies" said Kurama

"oh, what movie are we seeing?" asked Kai

"whatever movie you want to see" said Kurama

"I heard that a horror movie marathon is playing in one of the theaters" said Kai

"but that dosen't let out until...like seven in the morning" said Sakura

"so, my parents are out of town for christmas break...and didn't you say yours were too?" asked Kai

"umm yeah I did say that" said Sakura

"alright then, I guess it's settled" said Kurama

-

They settled into the dark theater and found four seats. Kurama sat on the far left with Sakura beside him, next to her was Kai and the Hiei.

An hour into the first movie and Sakura had dug her nails firmly into her palm. She was sweating and on the verge of chewing her lips away to keep from screaming. When the main charecter was attacked Sakura couldn't help but bury her head into Kurama's shoulder.

Kai however was quite the opposite, she was on the edge of her seat and loving every minute of the movie. Her eyes had even started to water from staring at the screen without blinking.

"I need to leave...sorry...don't worry..I'll walk home" whispered Sakura as she walked into the aisle.

Kurama nodded at Hiei, which Hiei understood meant to stay with Kai until the movies ended. Kurama walked out of the theater after Sakura. He found her outside adjusting the heel of her sneakers.

"hey, I said I'd walk..you can stay and enjoy the movie" said Sakura

"I'd feel better if I drove you home" said Kurama

"that's okay...I walk home all the time" said Sakura

"I thought you had a car?" asked Kurama

"I do ...but..." started Sakura

"come on, I'm driving you home and I won't take no for an answer." said Kurama

Sakura climbed into the passenger side of his car. Kurama started the engine and drove into the dimly lit street.

"what's your address?" asked Kurama

"oh, just drop me off at the diner..my car is parked there and I don't want to leave it overnight" said Sakura

"why did you bring it if you where going on a date?" asked Kurama

"well, I don't know..why do you care?" asked Sakura

"it's just that I get the faintest feeling that you reaaly want to cut this date short" said Kurama

"no, it's just that ... I already ruined the movie for you, so where else can we go?" asked Sakura

"why don't we go get something to eat...or maybe we could go to that new bar, or I could just park the car and we can sit in the dark" said Kurama

"are those my only choices?" asked Sakura

"yes" said Kurama

"than the last one, I don't like public places..I'm not a people person" said Sakura

"but you work in a diner" said Kurama

"yes, I like to pretend I'm a people person" said Sakura

"okay than we'll sit in the dark" said Kurama proceeding to park in what looked like an empty lot

The sky was bright and full of stars. The wind whisteled softky outside the doors and the moon was big and full.

"so I take it..you don't like horror movies" said Kurama

"no I don't" said Sakura distantly

"..."

"umm what don't you like?" asked Sakura

"awkward silences and small talk" said Kurama

"lol" said Sakura half laughing

"lol?" asked Kurama

"umm yeah..laugh out loud" said Sakura

"oh" said Kurama

As Kurama formed the word, Sakura instantly imagined his lips on hers. They were so nice and inviting. She even closed her eyes and imagined what it would feel like.

"what are you doing?" asked Kurama

"umm ..huh" said Sakura snapping out of her trance.

"I asked you what you were doing...your eyes were closed and you had this wierd look on your face" said Kurama

"it dosnent matter..so you live with your parents right?" asked Sakura

"yeah, don't you?" asked Kurama

"yes, but tell me about your family" said Sakura

"well...umm I live with my mother my step-father and my step-brother" said Kurama

"oh you have step family huh?" asked Sakura

"yes, why ...do you?" asked Kurama

"yeah, I do... step-father, I don't like him very much..he beats my mom..and convinced her to kick me out" said Sakura

"oh I'm sorry..." started Kurama

"yeah, I don't know why I'm tellin you this...but I've been homeless for a couple of years now, since I was thirteen" said Sakura

"yeah, I know" said Kurama

"what! I knew it..you read my diary!" said Sakura

"no, but I could tell...you had so much stuff in that car and you looked almost scared when you saw me at the gas station ..plus all those hours that you put in at the diner, I found the whole thing kind of obvious" said Kurama

"don't tell anyone" said Sakura with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't" said Kurama wiping the tear just as it fell.

They spent the night talking about Sakura's past, about her step-father and her mother and about her real father who abandoned her as a baby. They conversed until the sun rose in the sky.

"hey, you better take me to the diner..I got to get to the Y so I can shower and get to work on time." said Sakura

Kurama drove as Sakura directed him toward another secluded parking lot at whicj Sakura's car sat. Kurama walked her to the car and even opened the door for her. Sakura got in and rolled down the window to say goodbye. It was at this point that Kurama put his hands under her chin and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and they kissed for what seemed like decades, but when Kurama pulled away she wondered if it had ever happened at all.


	7. lose a friend gain an enemy

"and he kissed you?" asked Kai

"yeah" said Sakura shyly

"oh my gosh! This is so big!" exclaimed Kai

"I guess..." said Sakura

"on a scale of one to ten, ten being trapped on a island with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom...and one being losing your virginity to the guy who works at dairy queen, how was the kiss?" asked Kai

"eleven" said Sakura

"wow" said Kai

"oh enough about me, how was your night?" asked Sakura

"umm, I kissed him on the cheek...and from the look on his face you'd think I had tried to poison him" said Kai sighing

"you think he's gay?" asked Sakura

"maybe, or...maybe he just wasn't into me" said Kai

"I'm pulling in the gay vote...the jeans he was wearing looked a little tight" said Sakura

"whatever" said Kai laughing lightly

"so I have the rest of the week off...what do you want to do?" asked Sakura

"lets hit the mall" said Kai

They walked out the door to Kai's car and blasted the radio to the local radio station and sang along to the new hits with the top down. They ignored stares from various strangers and even provoked people to stare at them by singing off key.

When they arrived at the mall they went straight to 'Mitchies' where a girl could get a whole outfit including accessories for under 20 dollars.

Suddenely a man walked into the store. He was over six feet tall and his muscels bulged under his leather jacket. He was wearing black jeans and commando style boots. He looked about 33 and had that 5'oclock shadow. He had pitch black eyes and a claw shaped scar on his left cheek. Some would say he was handsome.

"hey, are you hungry? Lets check out the food court" said Kai

Sakura followed Kai out of the store and past the food court, they went straight to the parkinglot and climbed into Kai's car. It was one of those times when you didn't have to explain anything, so they drove off.

* * *

"so what do we do now?" asked Kai. They had driven to Kai's house house and were now laying on her bedroom floor. 

"prank calls?" asked Sakura

"I'm not in the mood" said Kai

"I know what you mean" said Sakura

"hey, wanna play a board game?" asked Kai

"no, " said Sakura dryly

"... oh wow a week with the house to myself and I'm bored as hell" said Kai

"how sad is this?" asked Sakura

"want to throw a party or something?" asked Kai

"thats so cliche'...parents are out, throw a party" said Sakura

"its not cliche ...its the classic teenage right of passage" said Kai

"besides, it wouldn't be fair..without Ai and all" said Sakura

"hey, she didn't even tell us she was going on vacation...we just had to find out from her mom yesterday!..that means she left right after we talked to her about the date" said Kai

"we still don't know the circumstances" said Sakura

"there are no circumstances...she's scum" said Kai

"I'm not sure...but I think she might have been pregnant" said Sakura

"she told you she was pregnant?" asked Kai

"no, but she was gaining alot of wieght and..I saw her throw up once...I thought she was like Bullimic or something, but then when she got grounded and I saw her boyfriend sneaking in too see her.." started Sakura

"so her boyfriend comes to see her and you assume she's pregnant?" asked Kai

"It's not just that...I also like...sensed...she was keeping a secret...like a huge...gigantic secret" said Sakura

"this is still alot to assume" said Kai

"hey, we know they were having unprotected sex...how far fetched is this?" asked Sakura

"I guess your right" said Kai

"that's why I'm afraid to get too friendly with Suiichi...I'm too young for a baby" said Sakura

"Saki! It takes more than kissing to make a baby...where were you in seventh grade biology?" asked Kai

"I know all that Kai...but still..I don't think I could turn him down if he wanted to" said Sakura

"who says he wants to?" asked Kai

"come on, he is still a boy" said Sakura

"yeah, I guess...but still, I'm sure he won't pressure you into something yo don't want to do..he dosent seem like that type of guy" said Kai

"but that's the thing...I might want to" said Sakura

"come again?" asked Kai

"well, when he kissed me...I ...I just..." started Sakura

"I get what you mean" said Kai

"so what about that party?" asked Sakura eager to change the subject

"what about Ai and it being so cliche" said Kai

"your only young once a lifetime...lets just have the party" said Sakura

"Yes! all we need is some food and a bunch of people" said Kai

"you take care of the food and I'll take care of the people" said Sakura


End file.
